


Him

by Ev1LB3aR



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev1LB3aR/pseuds/Ev1LB3aR
Summary: your a pilot for the first order and is sent to work on the finalizer where you take a surprising interest in supreme leader Kylo Ren
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy make sure to comment some ideas you may have for future chapters

‘Shit, shit, shit’ you think to yourself as you ran down the hallway.  
‘Was today really the day you were supposed to leave to work on the finalizer’ you thought to yourself  
Sure enough when you pull back the blinds there’s a ship waiting out on the front lawn of your parents house. You rush into your room and grab your suitcase off of the bed and run down stairs.  
“Take your time” a storm trooper says as he noticed your panicked look on your face  
“I think I’m ready actually” you say out of breath  
“Oh me and your father are so proud of you sweetie” you mom says running up to hug you maybe for the last time.  
She had tears in her eyes as you walked out the door and waved to her. You turned towards your father and gave him a salute. He returned it then waved as you turned around and walked towards the ship. ‘Would that be the last time you saw your parents?’ You thought to your self but brushed off the feeling before it could take over. You walked up the ramp and sat down in the co-pilot seat. Before you knew it you were in the air. You put on auto pilot and leaned back admiring the view. You don’t remember falling asleep but you were awakened by the sudden jolt of the ship as it exited light speed. “We’re here ma’am” the storm trooper said from beside you.  
‘Thanks for the early warning’ you thought to yourself kind of annoyed  
You landed the ship in the hanger emotions were filling your mind. Scared, mad, sad, happy they were all there. You heard a hiss as the ramp opened which was your cue to get out. you walked down the ramp slowly looking around before seeing a man with a mask and a dark cloak ‘Kylo Ren that must be Kylo Ren’ you thought to yourself. You were approached by two stormtroopers  
“We are here to show you to your quarters” the first one said  
You looked up and nodded. They turned and started walking you followed them for about 3 minutes before arriving at a door.  
“These are your quarters, here is the pass code” the first trooper said.  
The second handed you a data pad which had 1 letter and four numbers.  
“My Id?” You asked the second trooper. he nodded and walked off  
“Thank you” you said to the first trooper who waved before turning and walking away on them P-1527 ‘I could get used to that’ you thought to yourself before swiping and finding your passcode. You put the number in and the door opened with a hiss. You stepped inside and turned on the light. on your left was a door that lead to a small bathroom with a shower, sink, toilet, and mirror. You looked ahead and there was a Cot which had a black case on it. Next to the cot there was a nightstand sitting next to it. On the nightstand was a lamp you looked around a bit more and saw a empty dresser. You didn’t bring that much so it didn’t take time to put your clothes in there. You turned towards the cot and opened the box. Inside there was a beautiful black armor. Your heart bursted with emotions as you saw it. You quickly put it on and looked in the mirror. It fit perfectly it showed just enough of your curves with still enough to protect from a blaster shot. You took it off and placed it back in the box which you then slid under the cot. You weren’t hungry enough to get something to eat so you laid down on the cot and slowly drifted to sleep. You were awoken to the sound of an alarm. You rushed to grab your armor out from under the cot and quickly Put then on. You then ran to the hanger which was filled with storm troopers and pilots. You rushed over to the group of black which was the pilots. And waited to get in your tie fighter. When it was your turn you practically sprinted to get in you sat in the pilot seat and waited to be released. The signal came for you to go and you speed out of the hanger. You scanned the area around and noticed a different looking fighter ‘that’s Kylo Rens fighter’ you thought just then you heard something from your radio  
“P-1527 what are waiting for, move!” The voice screamed. And with that you were off speeding through the air you had to maneuver a bunch of different debris but that wasn’t hard. Flying had always come easy to you. When you were in the pilot seat it felt like you and the ship had become one. Just then a resistance ship came into view you shot hitting it right into the windshield. The ship quickly stopped moving and fell. More resistance ships came into view and you had no problem shooting them down. After about an hour there were less and less resistance ships. General Hux came onto the radio and said it was fine to come back in. You turned around and made my way back to the ship. You landed in the hanger and got out. You could feel people staring at you but you didn’t know why. you continued to walk but was stopped by a man saying your id number you looked up and there he was, Kylo Ren standing 5 feet in front of you. The hanger went completely silent as he said your number  
“Yes supreme leader” you asked with your voice cracking out of fear.  
“Come with me” he said as he tuned around  
You could feel eyes following you as you walked out of hanger behind Kylo Ren. He led you to a hallway you hadn’t seen coming in. He stopped in front of a door and opened it motioning you to walk in. You walked in and looked around there was only a chair in the middle. Fear hit you like a wave as he motioned for you to sit down. The only thought running through your head was ‘please don’t kill me, please don’t kill me, please don’t kill me’


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is a bit short and I’m sorry about that. I had writers block for some of it but I was still determined to get it up for you guys today. <3
> 
> Xoxo

“I’m not going to kill you” he said motioning to the chair.  
You know he can read thoughts so you didn’t question how he knew what you were thinking. you walked over to the chair and sat down.  
“How did you do it?” he asked calmly  
“Do what?” You answered confused  
“Take down over 15 resistance ships in under an hour”  
“I’m not exactly sure To be honest I had never really thought about it I kinda just do it” you answered  
“I see” he said taking a step closer  
You felt a sudden pain in your head like someone was squeezing your brain. You wanted to scream but held it back tears started to build in your eyes as you clutched the chair. The pain stopped after about 10 seconds  
“What the hell was that?” you snapped  
“I was looking for something” He answered back  
“Why did it hurt so much?” You asked  
“You weren’t projecting your thoughts so I had to dig for them” he said calmly  
“Well next time you do something like that please warn me” you said still feeling the aftermath of the headache.  
He stared at you wordless.  
“Did you at least find what you were looking for?” You said breaking the silence  
“No, you may leave” he said his words were like ice they made chills run up your body but you didn’t hesitate to get up from the chair and leave. Once you were clear of the door you started running. You couldn’t wait to get back to your quarters and just relax for a bit. You got to the door and there was a trooper standing in front of it  
“May I help you?” you said confused  
You looked at the badge and noticed the number. She was the storm trooper that didn’t talk while she took you to your quarters.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself yesterday i’m ST-1267, people call me 12 for short” she said holding out a hand.  
You shook it and said  
“Hi I’m P-1527 you can call me 15”  
“Alright 15 it’s nice to meet you” she answered  
You felt my stomach rumble and 12 must have heard it to because the next thing you knew she was grabbing your hand and dragging you to the cafeteria. You both waited in line talking about our life’s before the finalizer. Turns out her along with most storm troopers were taken as baby’s and trained in a program. So she didn’t know much about her family but she kept on asking about yours which You didn’t mind answering. You followed her to an empty table and sat down. Another trooper came and sat down next her.  
“Hi I’m ST-1478 but you can call me 14”  
“I’m P-1527 15 for short”  
“Wait iv heard about you your the pilot that everyone is talking about. Your the one that took down like 15 resistance ships this morning” he said in a shocked voice  
“Yup that’s me” you answered awkwardly  
“So what happened with Kylo Ren?” He asked  
“Huh ohh this morning yeah he took me to a room and asked these weird questions that I didn’t really know the answer to” you said  
“That’s cool, did you see him without his helmet” he said Eagerly  
“Nope” you said quickly trying to avoid further conversation about the subject  
But you’re did wonder What did he look like under the helmet?  
You were snapped out of your thoughts by a announcement saying that it was time to go back to your quarters. You waved to your new friends and walked down the hallway. As you turned a Corner there he was, the black figure hovering at the end of the hallway. He stared at you for about 2 seconds before turning and walking off even his presence gave you the chills you could feel goose bumps rising on your arms and legs as you got to your door. You entered the room and something felt off. You looked around and noticed your picture of your family had been moved off your night stand to the dresser.  
‘Had he been in here’ you thought to yourself as you continued to examine the room. Nothing else seemed off so you decided that it was time to go to bed. You took the picture of your family and placed it back on your nightstand before turning off the lights and slowly drifting asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me rephrase that this chapter is super short! But the next one should be longer and it should be up tomorrow night sorry and thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be a little bit longer  
> <3  
> Xoxo

You wake up to a knock on your door. You glanced at the clock 4:00am  
‘what the hell who would be at your door at 4 in the morning?’ You thought to yourself.  
There was a knock at the door again  
“Coming!” You shouted  
You quickly got up and threw a sweatshirt on before walking towards the door. You reached the door and opened it. The light of the hall blinded you. As you stood there letting yours eyes adjust to the light there was a voice  
“15 can I pls come in” a girl said  
“12 what’s wrong” you answered  
“I can’t sleep”  
You moved aside and let her come in. She sat on your cot and turned on a lamp. She noticed the picture of your family and picked it up looking over it.  
“Your family is beautiful” she said still admiring the picture  
“Thank you” you said as you sat down next to her on the cot  
“Iv always wonders what my family was like” she said her voice cracking  
‘Was she crying?’ You questioned  
Sure enough when you looked at her face there was a tear running down it  
“Oh come here” you said pulling her in for a hug she wrapped her arms around you and started sobbing. You shushed her like a baby before she fell asleep in your arms. You laid her on your cot and put a blanket over her. Your stomach grumbled and you realized you should probably get some breakfast for 12 and you. You got up and put on some new clothes before walking out of your room.  
You could smell the food from your room and it smelled delicious. You started running down the hallway and when you turned a corner you ran straight into someone and fell backwards. You looked up and there he was the man in all black.  
He reached his hand out for you do take and you grabbed it.  
“Are you okay” he said with a laugh  
“Yeah I’m fine” you answered  
you brushed your self off noticing a cut on your arm.  
“Shit” you said  
Blood was dripping down your arm onto the floor.  
Kylo Noticed the panicked look on your face and looked at your arm.  
“Shit that looks deep” he said in a concerned voice  
He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a black towel. You took it and wiped the blood off of your arm.  
“Come with me” he said sternly  
The pain was setting into your arm as you followed him. A tear ran down your face you quickly wiped it away.  
“I can sense emotions to” he said not turning to look at you  
“Oh” you said realizing he sensed your pain.  
Your cut was really starting to bleed now as it was soaking through the towel. He finally stopped at a door you had never been this way before.  
‘Where were you’ you thought to yourself  
“We’re at my quarters” he answered he opened the door and lead you inside  
“Stay here” he said as he walked in the direction of what you think is the bathroom.  
This room was huge. There was a couch, a tv, bookshelves, everything you could ever wish for. He walked out of the bathroom with a towel and a bowl of water  
“Sit he said motioning you the couch”  
You waddled over to the couch and sat. He carefully cleaned up the blood before asking a couple questions  
“I can tell you like my quarters” he said  
“It’s huge mine is like the a quarter the size of this room” you said in astonishment  
“Really” he questioned  
“Yeah” you said sadly.  
he grabbed bandages and and tape out of his pocket and started wrapping your arm.  
“Now what did you cut yourself on he said looking over his robes” he noticed his light saber and reached for it. Sure enough there was blood on one of the pieces.  
“I’m sorry that must have really hurt” he said apologetically  
“Yeah it really did but I’m fine now” you answered  
You looked up at him realizing that he had his mask off. his black hair flowing around his face. His black eyes stared at you while You examined his face a bit more before speaking  
“I’m sorry” you said.  
You could feel the red fill up your cheeks as you looked at the floor  
“No it’s fine I could hear you trying to guess what I looked like in the cafeteria yesterday” he said with a chuckle  
‘You definitely did not expect him to look like that shit did you just think that in front of someone that can read minds’ you thought to yourself you looked up briefly and noticed a slight smile on his face.  
“Well I should get going thank you” you said as you got up and walked to the door. He laughed as you banged your leg into a table that was in front of the door.  
“Bye klutz” he said still giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

“Shit 12” you said out loud.  
You had forgotten about her. You ran to the cafeteria and hopped in line.  
“Hey 15” said a voice from behind you.  
You looked and there was 14 standing there.  
“Where’s 12 she wasn’t in her room this morning?” He asked.  
“Oh she came to my room at like 4am and fell asleep so I’m getting us breakfast. You answered  
“Shit what happened to your arm?” He said glancing at the bandages  
“I cut it” you said quickly   
“On what a butchers knife!” He asked  
“I turned a corner and ran into someone and cut my arm but I’m fine” you said trying not to have this conversation with him.  
You waited in line for a bit before you got your food  
“All right well bye” you said waving  
he waved back and walked off. You grabbed the two trays off the the counter and started down the hallway making sure to stop and look before turning any corners so you didn’t fall again. You made it back to your room without falling so that was good. You opened the door and 12 was still fast asleep on the cot. You set the food down on the dresser. You decided that you should probably go to 12s room and get her armor and clothes. So you placed her finger print on your data pad to get her passcode for her room. You walked out of the room and almost tripped over a black box.  
“Klutz” you heard someone say with a chuckle from the end of the hallway.  
You look just in time to see a black figure turning the corner. You giggled and noticed a note on the top of the box you picked it up and read it ‘here’s your friends armor I heard you wanted it’ it was signed with Kylo’s name. You picked up the box and took it inside you put it down next to the dresser. You gently shook 12 awake   
“Morning” you said as she rubbed her eyes.  
She slowly sat up and eyed the food.  
“Morning” she said as she grabbed a plate  
“What did you do to your arm?” She asked shoving food in her mouth   
“I ran into Kylo Ren quite literally and cut my arm on his light saber”   
“Ouch” she said as she grabbed the note off the box  
“So you and him are friends now?” She questioned  
“I’m not exactly sure I mean he took me back to his quarters and I-“ you stopped talking maybe Kylo didn’t want people to know what he looked like.   
“You what” she asked  
“I banged my leg on his table trying to get out and he laughed at me” you said giggling   
“You heard him laugh! What did he sound like?” She questioned.  
“I don’t know like a-“ you were cut off by an alarm going off overhead  
“Shit” you both said at the same time rushing to put on your armor. You both started running down the hall to the hanger. You scrambled to your ship. you stumbled and fell into it. ‘I’m so glad you weren’t here to see that’ you thought hoping Kylo could hear you. You started up your ship and you were off. according to the radio you were heading to a planet that was reported holding resistance fighters. You sped through the asteroid field easily Maneuvering through it with no problem. You reached the planet and there was resistance ships already there. You shot 2 down no problem but the third was flying in the other direction. You quickly started to follow it. But not before another x-wing got to you. You felt the sudden impact of a ship crashing into yours. You were thrown from the Ship as it was falling. You landed on a field with a thud . Everything hurt and you were going numb. The world turned black and you screamed. The pain was unbearable. you awoke to a voice   
“Holy shit how the hell did you do this” he hesitated but slowly lifted you up off the ground you screamed in pain and managed to open your eyes long enough to see a black mask.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite boring but it’s still a chapter I should have a more interesting one tomorrow.<3
> 
> Xoxo

You slowly opened your eyes. You looked around everything was blurry. You noticed a chair in one corner. There was someone sleeping. But you couldn’t see there face.  
“Hello” you said softly  
The man quickly looked up  
“Your awake?” You noticed that voice from anywhere  
“Kylo, How long was I out?” You questioned  
“4 days” he said “ we didn’t think you where gonna make it you were practically dead when I found you.  
“That was you” you asked quietly  
“I was told there was a crash and deep down I knew it was you because I felt a sudden jolt of pain so I went to it when I didn’t find your body I decided to look around that’s when I felt the force pulling me in the direction of a field where I found you just laying there I could feel you were still alive and I knew I couldn’t just leave you there so I took you here to my personal hospital room for when I get injured”  
“Did we win?” You questioned  
“That’s not important klutz what’s important is that your alive” he said sternly  
You tried to move your legs to get up but you couldn’t move them you couldn’t even feel them.  
Kylo noticed the panic on your face  
“What’s wrong” he asked getting up from his chair  
“I can’t feel my legs, I can’t feel my legs!” You said as tears rolled down your cheek  
“Shit” Kylo said as he took off running  
He came back with a doctor about a minute later. They took my bed to an x-ray room. You wanted Kylo to be in there and he wanted to come but he and you knew that he couldn’t. He grabbed your hand and gave it a tight squeeze before You were wheeled off. The x-rays ran pretty smoothly and there was nothing wrong with me. You guess landing on your back that hard can do something to you. They said you would have feeling back in about a week and then you would have to some type of physical therapy. The weeks flew by Kylo got you food, water, and a nurse when you had to use the bathroom. And turns out you were in his bed and he was sleeping on the couch, in the chair, or on the floor. There were a couple nights that’s he would come back really angry. But you would invite him to talk about it. It seemed to help and he started getting into the routine of talking to you every day when he got back. You slowly started to get feeling in your legs back. And started physical therapy. You started taking walks with 12 every day. But Kylo wouldn’t let you go back to your quarters because he wanted to be able to make sure you were okay. We didn’t talk about the incident because it brought us both pain mine being physical and his being mental. He continued to call you klutz which was nice because it was unique and it made you giggle every time you thought of it. After a couple of weeks Kylo finally decided to let you go back to your quarters which you were happy and sad about. You guys made a compromise that everyday after Kylo finished work he would come to your quarters and talk which he agreed to. You walked down the hallway to your quarters you took a deep breath and walked in and sat on your cot. You never realized how uncomfortable it was until you slept in a real bed there was a knock on the door. You glanced at the clock 7:00pm  
“Come in” you yelled  
The door opens with a hiss Kylo walked in and looked around  
“Jeez your room really is small” he said glancing at the cot  
“Is that what you have to sleep on” he questioned  
“Yeah but it’s actually quite comfortable” you said  
You discussed what happened that day and he left.  
12 brought you dinner and you guys ate it together discussing what she had done today. It was midnight before she left and you hopped in bed Kylo had gotten you a book to read so you weren’t bored when he was gone and he let you take it. You read for about 10 minutes before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting I was away this weekend and didn’t have any time to write so enjoy<3
> 
> Xoxo

You were back on the field but this time Kylo wasn’t there to save you. You slowly drifted off into an abyss. You awoke with a jolt. A bead of sweat fell down your face. You wiped it away right before a tear rolled down your face. You never really thought about it. If Kylo didn’t save you, you would have just been laying on the ground dying. You shook the thought out of your mind and decided to talk a walk to clear your mind. You got up pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and slipped out the door. The halls were empty so you just walked and the next thing you knew you were standing in front of Kylo door. Tears were still rolling down your face as you knocked. The door opened with a hiss and you walked in. Kylo was sitting on the couch reading a book. He looked up and stared at you with a concerning face.  
“What’s wrong” he asked with a stern voice  
“I-I” was all you could get out before you started sobbing  
you collapsed to the floor and pulled your knees to your chest and hugged them. You didn’t even notice Kylo come over and slide down next to you. You leaned into him and began crying into his shirt. He held you and Stayed completely still as you continued to cry. You could feel him trying to figure out what was wrong so you though about the dream so he would be able to know what was wrong without having to talk. When you finally looked up you noticed a tear running down his cheek and he stared at the celling. Without hesitation you reached up and wiped the tear from his face. He looked down at you. You felt his hand reach up and grab your face as he stared into your eyes. But this look was something different. It was soft instead of deadly. You looked up and smiled at him instead of smiling back he placed his lips to your forehead. Before scooping you up into his arms and carried you to his bed. He put you down and pulled a blanket over your shoulders. And wiped away hair that had fallen on your face. He looked in your eyes and said  
“Sleep”  
Before he got up and walked away  
KYLOS POV:  
There was a knock on the door and you sensed her, without hesitation you opened the door and she walked in. You looked up from your book and noticed tears running down her face  
“Are you ok” you asked with a concerned look on your face  
“I-I” was all she got out before collapsing to the ground sobbing. You threw your book down and ran over to her and slid down next to her. She leaned into you and continued crying. You could feel her tears soaking through her shirt. You were about to ask what was wrong but was interrupted by a flash of images going through your head. There she was laying on the ground but you weren’t anywhere to be seen. All of a sudden everything went black. You snapped back to the real world and took a moment to process what you just saw. It hit you like a rock. She had had a nightmare that you weren’t there to save her. You looked down and she was still crying. You felt tests build in your eyes as you looked up at the celling. A tear ran down your cheek and you felt something warm touch your cheek. It was her hand wiping away the tear that laid in your face. You cupped your hands on her face and she smiled at you. Without even thinking you leaned down and placed your lips on her forehead. You looked at her and noticed her pale face turn bright red. You laughed to yourself and picked her up and carried her to your room she was very light like air almost so you had no problem with that. You placed her in your bed and pulled a blanket up over her shoulders. A chunk of hair had fallen onto her face so you brushed it off. You made eye contact with her and said  
“Sleep” before walking out  
You went back to the main room and sat down. You continued to read your book. About 20 minutes later you heard a soft cry from the bedroom. You got up and ran to her side. She was white as a ghost and shivering. You noticed a tear roll down her cheek. You say next to her and ran your hand through her hair. After a while she stopped shaking and you heard a soft whisper say  
“Kylo”  
15’s POV:  
You felt a hand run through your hair  
“Kylo” you asked  
“Are you okay klutz” he asked  
“Yup, just cold” you answered trying to hide the fact that you had another nightmare  
“Don’t lie to me” he said sternly  
“I’m sorry, I just had another nightmare but I’m fine now” you said  
“Why are they just starting now” he questioned  
To be honest you really didn’t know  
“Erm, I’m not sure but anytime I close my eyes I’m back on that filed and, and-“ you felt his arms wrap around you  
“You don’t have to think about that right now because I was there and I would do it over and over again if it meant I could save you” he said  
You looked up at him. He was staring at your face looking at every part of it. He lifted his hand and caressed you cheek. Without thinking you placed yourself hands on his face and pressed your lips against his. You pulled away and he stared at you before leaning in to kiss your forehead before falling back into the bed. You say there and played with his hair twisting a piece into a tiny braid. Before letting it fall with the rest. You looked at his face and realized he was sleeping you leaned down kissed his forehead and Laid down next to him. You stared at the feeling for a while before you hear a soft voice whisper  
“Sleep” from beside you  
You rolled over and felt a hand rub through your hair before you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried something new with the pov changes please let me know if I should continue doing that or jus keep it on 15s because I’m not sure<3  
> Xoxo


End file.
